Alignment
Characters in the world of DvS are categorized by their general personalities and disposition. There are a few main types though some of these are flexible. Alignment Rules #A character may not have more than one alignment at a time. #A character CAN change alignment. #Characters who share the same alignment are not necesarily on the same team or are friends. #Alignment affects life-long goals, but not necesarily day to day decisions. An evil charatcre can be evil in their heart without outwardly showing it, and vice versa. #A character can be conlifcted about their alignment, but this does not mean they have more than one alignment. Good Characters defined as "Good" are characters who are aligned with Dog and his friends. Many good characters are those who fight for the general public and wish to be at peace with the world as a whole. They are opposed to strictly "Evil" aligned characters and will fight with them, though they will usually not seek it out. Good tends to be at peace with "Neutral" aligned characters as long as they remain peaceful or ignore the conflict. A neutral character helping an Evil character will be seen as evil in the eyes of a good character, at least temporarily. Below is an assorted mix of "Good" characters: *Dog *Chaz Webster *Pondscum Pete *Jingo *Birthday King *Chocolate Bear *Steven Serengeti Evil Character's defined as "Evil" are most easy described as those opposed to the efforts of those who are "Good". They tend to be more selfish, though this is not always the case. They also often seek power, revenge, and or destruction. Evil characters can be soliders, devotees, criminals, business men, or all of them together. Evil characters are constantly at war with the good characters. They, more often than not, are the ones who seek out conflict with the good. Evil characters are likely to try and convert neutral and good characters over to their side and this has worked on several ocasions. Below is an assorted mix of "Evil" characters: *Nightbuck *Dark Michael *Component *Men of Color *Shark Legs *Mr. Stickychips *Scare Hare Neutral Neutral aligned characters are both more simple and more complex to define at the same time. On one hand, they have no set alliances, so they are theoretically more flexible than other characters. Some neutral characters are content with letting the other alignments duke it out and want to stay as far away from the conflict as possible. They would prefer to just live their lives without the other's shenanigans interfering. Below are a few examples of these "Basic Neutral" characters: *TECDD *Fitness Lady *No-Prob Bob *Settler Crow *Broaconstrictor Other neutral aligned characters are personality driven and will defend themselves or hurt others as long as the action suits their personal goals. They also may be charitable and wiling to help anyone, regardless of alignment. Most wild animals fall into this category. Pets on the other hand are usually the same alignment as their owner. Below are a few examples of these "Fair Neutral" characters: *Handyman *Captain Dubstep *Therosaurus *Banana Campers Hostile Hostile is an odd alignment that only a few characters fall into. Characters who are hostile are usually either soulless killing machines that lack a defined target, embodiments of hate, or vessels of destruction. Hostile characters are against all other characters are will not hesitate to injure, damage, hurt, or disrupt anyone. Below are a few examples of these "Hostile" characters: *Great Fllog *Mother Goose